2003
Events *3rd January - Maria Sutherland starts an affair with Toyah Battersby's boyfriend, John Arnley. *5th January - Dev Alahan stands up to Tracy Preston after she finds out that that Dev slept with her mother Deirdre two years ago. *12th January - Dev Alahan buys 50% of Street Cars, with Steve McDonald owning the other half. *13th January - Richard Hillman slips out of Doreen Heavey's birthday party in the Rovers and hits Emily Bishop over the head with a crowbar at No.4. He is interrupted by Maxine Peacock and is forced to kill her too. Emily survives, but Maxine dies. *15th January - Ashley Peacock is released on bail following Maxine's murder. The killer, Richard Hillman, has framed Aidan Critchley and the police are led to Aidan's squat by the evidence. *17th January - Emily Bishop regains consciousness in Weatherfield General after Richard Hillman tried to kill her. Ken Barlow agrees to represent Aidan Critchley, who is wrongly accused of Maxine Peacock's murder. *19th January - Maria Sutherland finds out she is pregnant with John Arnley's baby. John is Maria's friend Toyah Battersby's boyfriend. *27th January - At Maxine Peacock's funeral, Richard Hillman moves the congregation with a speech about Maxine. This causes his mother in-law Audrey Roberts to deduce that Richard killed Maxine, and she later shares her theory with Archie Shuttleworth and Norris Cole. *3rd February - Toyah Battersby finds out that her boyfriend John Arnley got her friend Maria Sutherland pregnant. *5th February - Toyah Battersby leaves Weatherfield to go to London with Spider Nugent, having fallen out with her flatmate Maria Sutherland (final appearance of Spider). *14th February - Les and Janice Battersby start divorce proceedings. *21st February - Paternity test results show that Ashley Peacock is not Joshua Peacock's father. Ashley's recently deceased wife Maxine had had a one-night stand with Matt Ramsden, Joshua's real father. *23rd February - Sarah Platt tells her grandmother Audrey that she has been visiting Aidan in prison without her mother's knowledge, because she thinks Aidan didn't kill Maxine. In doing so, Sarah unknowingly confirms Audrey's theory that Richard killed Maxine. *24th February - Richard Hillman confesses his crimes to a stunned wife, Gail and then flees No.8. *26th February - Following Richard Hillman's confession, the police excavate The Ridings and find the body of Patricia Hillman. *28th February - Ashley Peacock confronts and lashes out at Gail Hillman when he learns that Richard killed Maxine. Peter Barlow proposes to Lucy Richards. *2nd March - Eileen and Jason Grimshaw bump into Jason's dad, Tony Stewart after many years apart. *3rd March - The Duckworths realise that they've been conned out of all their money by Richard Hillman. *5th March - Vera Duckworth confronts Gail Hillman over the money that Richard Hillman embezzled from her. *10th March - Richard Hillman reappears at No.8, scaring Gail. The children are nowhere to be seen. *12th March - Richard Hillman drives his car with the Platts and himself in it into the Weatherfield Canal. *14th March - The Platts escape from the car in the canal, but Richard Hillman is drowned. *16th March - Shelley Unwin's sister Sharon dies. *17th March - Katy Nelson collapses and the hospital discovers that she's a diabetic. *24th March - Sharon Unwin's funeral takes place in Bradford but Peter Barlow manages to get away for several hours to marry Lucy Richards (First appearance of Bev Unwin). *26th March - Richard Hillman's funeral takes place with only Gail Hillman and Archie Shuttleworth present. Maxine Peacock's memorial bench is unveiled. *28th March - Only three days after their wedding, Lucy Barlow throws Peter out when she discovers that he's still seeing Shelley Unwin. *31st March - Les Battersby goads Mick Hopwood to breaking point and he attacks him in front of an appalled Emma Watts. *9th April - Fred Elliott and Ashley Peacock interview Claire Casey to be Joshua's nanny (First appearance of the character). *11th April - Following his fling with Julie Roxburgh, Steve McDonald is thrown out of his flat by Karen. *13th April - Katy Nelson inadvertently gives away the family's location on their witness protection scheme to one of the people they're hiding from. *14th April - Angela, Katy and Craig Nelson are held hostage inside No.6 by the Morgan brothers. *16th April - Tommy and Katy Nelson are in hospital following the siege of No.6 by the Morgan brothers. *27th April - Tracy Preston shreds all of Dev Alahan's clothes, accusing him of leading her on into thinking he was going to propose to her. *4th May - Gail Platt tells the Duckworths that they have lost all of their money in one of Richard Hillman's scams. Vera Duckworth throws a stone through her window. *5th May - Vera Duckworth is reconciled with Gail Platt when David breaks down and tells her about his mum's suffering over Richard Hillman's actions. *7th May - Vera Duckworth is told that she's won a competition for what she thinks is a "dream house" but when it's delivered realises that it's a "greenhouse". *12th May - Adam Barlow runs away from his boarding school and turns up at No.1. *16th May - The Harris family come off their witness protection scheme and stop using the false name of "Nelson". *19th May - Found guilty of assaulting Mick Hopwood (when in fact he is innocent), Les Battersby is sentenced to six months in Strangeways Jail. *25th May - Sixteen-year-old Katy Harris kisses thirty-four-year-old Martin Platt. Martin is shocked. *28th May - Millionaire Wally Bannister dumps Blanche Hunt to go out with Blanche's granddaughter Tracy Preston. *30th May - Dev Alahan proposes to Sunita Parekh but she turns him down flat. *9th June - Todd Grimshaw walks out of his exams, deciding he wants to be with Sarah Platt instead of going to Oxford University. His mother Eileen is very unhappy with his decision and blames Sarah. *16th June - First appearance of Sonia Marshall. *20th June - Final appearance of Joe Carter. *23rd June - Martin Platt kisses sixteen-year-old Katy Harris while staying the night with the Harris family at No.6. *27th June - Emma Watts gets a police inspector's job in Newcastle. *2nd July - Shelley Unwin goes on her hen night where a man called Bob Cummings plans to slip rohipnol tablets into her drink to get her into bed. *6th July - Birth of Simon Richards (later Barlow). *13th July - Martin Platt goes to a hospital disco where Sean Tully is one of the party-goers (First appearance of the character). *16th July - Shelley Unwin holds a wedding shower in the Rovers but her mother, Bev, knows about Peter Barlow's affair. *20th July - Peter Barlow bigamously marries Shelley Unwin. At the wedding celebrations, Tracy Preston drugs Roy Cropper and leads him into her bed for a bet. *21st July - Ken Barlow throws Tracy Preston out of No.1 when he discovers how she drugged Roy Cropper into her bed for a bet. *25th July - Fiz Brown punches Tracy Preston to the floor of the Rovers for setting up Roy Cropper on a drugged-up one-night stand. *27th July - Audrey Roberts turns down Archie Shuttleworth's marriage proposal. Archie decides to leave the Street. *30th July - A possessive Tommy Harris attacks Tyrone Dobbs, thinking that he's going out with his daughter Katy. *3rd August - Tracy Preston discovers that she is pregnant after her drug-induced night with Roy Cropper. *8th August - Karen McDonald demands a divorce from Steve in order that they can re-marry with a full blown wedding and not a quick Registry Office service. *11th August - Les Battersby is released from prison after serving time for the trumped-up charge of assaulting Mick Hopwood. *18th August - Les Battersby breaks into Janice's flat with the intention of attacking Mick Hopwood for helping to put him in prison on false charges. *22nd August - Bethany Platt electrocutes herself on some dodgy wiring in 17a Victoria Street. *25th August - Depressed over Tracy Preston's actions, Roy Cropper attempts suicide. *27th August - Tracy Preston offers to sell her unborn baby to Roy and Hayley Cropper for £20,000. *29th August - Tracy Preston agrees not to abort her baby when Roy and Hayley Cropper give her almost £5,000 as a down payment on the unborn child with the promise of more to come. *1st September - Curly and Emma Watts leave Weatherfield with their son Ben for a new life in Newcastle. (This is Kevin Kennedy’s last appearance in the show as Curly after twenty years). *3rd September - The Platts starts to fall apart when Sarah finds out that Gail reported her to social services. She bans her mother from seeing granddaughter Bethany again. In the middle of another row between David and Gail, Nick Tilsley arrives home suddenly after a year away. *5th September - Audrey Roberts agrees to Candice Stowe moving into the Salon flat when she realises the danger that she's in from Gerry Burton her mum's perverted boyfriend. *7th September - Peter Barlow threatens to evict Todd Grimshaw and Sarah Platt from his flat thinking that they were in on Tony Stewart's scam when he connected the electricity supply to run from that in the Bookies itself. *8th September - Tony Stewart steals Street Cars' takings from Eileen Grimshaw. Not believing her protests of innocence, Dev Alahan reports her to the police and she is arrested and held, even when Jason and Todd manage to recover the money. *13th September - Neil Fearns, the teenage father of Bethany Platt, is killed in a car crash. *15th September - Shelley Barlow and Lucy Barlow both realise that they have married bigamist Peter Barlow. *17th September - Jack Duckworth is arrested by the police for growing cannabis in his greenhouse. *19th September - Roy and Hayley Cropper consult solicitor Maya Sharma over access to Tracy Preston's expected baby (First appearance of the character). *21st September - Dev Alahan meets Maya Sharma for the first time. *22nd September - Martin Platt and Katy Harris announce their relationship to Katy's parents - Tommy promptly attacks Martin. *24th September - Jack Duckworth is fined £200 for growing cannabis in his greenhouse when in reality it was put there by Tyrone Dobbs's friend Maz O'Loughlin. *26th September - When Tommy Harris prevents daughter Katy from leaving No.6 in order to see boyfriend Martin Platt, she deliberately puts herself into a diabetic coma. *29th September - Katy Harris moves in with Martin Platt at 18a Victoria Street after being discharged from hospital. *1st October - Steve McDonald proposes to Karen McDonald. She accepts. They have already been married before. *3rd October - Ciaran McCarthy has a fling with older woman Bev Unwin. *5th October - Todd Grimshaw kisses a furious Nick Tilsley. *6th October - Nick Tilsley tells Sarah Platt that her boyfriend Todd Grimshaw is gay. A devastated Sarah leaves Todd. *13th October - Tracy Barlow is divorced from Robert Preston and Roy Cropper tells Ken Barlow and Deirdre Rachid that Tracy is pregnant with his child. *15th October - Hayley Cropper suggests that Roy marries Tracy Barlow to guarantee his rights over their unborn child. *17th October - Tracy Barlow rejects Roy Cropper's offer of marriage. *20th October - Les Battersby, drinking in the Weatherfield Arms, chats up the barmaid "Lulu", not realising that she is really Fiz Brown's mother, Cilla. *22nd October - A relieved Peter Barlow is told by the CPS that they're not going to prosecute him for bigamy. One of his wives, Lucy, is less pleased. *26th October - Kirk Sutherland, Tyrone Dobbs and Fiz Brown go to the Weatherfield Arms to check up on Les Battersby's latest girlfriend and are shocked when they find out that it's Fiz's sluttish mother - Cilla. *27th October - Tracy Barlow accepts £5,000 from Roy and Hayley Cropper to keep her unborn baby, despite confessing to Peter Barlow that Steve McDonald is the father of the child and not Roy. *November - Preston King suffers a fatal heart attack. *5th November - A vengeful Lucy Barlow engineers a final split between Peter Barlow and Shelley Unwin by duping him into believing that she wants a new life with him in Spain, getting him to tell Shelley and then revealing that she wants nothing to do with him herself. *7th November - Having split up Peter Barlow and Shelley Unwin for good, Lucy Barlow leaves for Australia (Final appearance of the character). *9th November - Peter Barlow leaves the Street for four years after being found out over his bigamous marriage to Shelley Unwin and after his first wife Lucy left for Australia with their son Simon. *10th November - Builder Charlie Stubbs's van breaks down in the Street (First appearance of the character). Fiz Brown is conned into looking after her little brother Chesney (First appearance of the character). *21st November - Liz McDonald and Fred Elliott meet up with Bet Lynch at a Newton & Ridley function in Blackpool. *28th November - Cecil Newton suffers a fatal heart attack. *30th November - Bet Lynch returns to Brighton after the death of Cecil Newton (Final appearance of the character). Liz McDonald goes with her. *7th December - Maria Sutherland stops Nick Tilsley from moving to London by telling him that she is still in love with him. *14th December - Craig Harris tampers with the brakes of Martin Platt's car. *15th December - Martin Platt crashes his car into a wall after his brakes fail. *24th December - Craig Harris tells Martin Platt that he rigged the brakes in Martin's car, causing a crash, when Tommy Harris had previously taken the blame for his son. *25th December - Steve McDonald, who is soon to re-marry Karen McDonald, finds out from Tracy Barlow that she will soon give birth to his baby. He threatens to kill Tracy if she tells Karen. *28th December - On his stag night, Ciaran McCarthy punches Dev Alahan and ends up in a police cell, which is what he hoped, so he could get out of marrying Sunita Parekh the next day. *29th December - Having spent the night in a police cell, Ciaran McCarthy is released in time for his wedding to Sunita Parekh. At the altar, Sunita decides not to go through with the ceremony, as she knows that Ciaran doesn't really want to marry her. See also *Coronation Street in 2003 *Category:2003 episodes External links *2003 at Wikipedia Category:2003